1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a composition for performing microdermabrasion on skin. More particularly, it relates to a composition suitable for microdermabrasion by an individual in his or her home.
2. Description of Related Art
Superficial exfoliation has become a mainstay of in-home cleansing routines. Exfoliation procedures and products facilitate maintenance of the health and beauty of skin, in particular facial skin. Such products are also used by many people as part of an anti-aging regimen. Microdermabrasion is one technique of superficial exfoliation that has enjoyed immense popularity in recent years. Microdermabrasion as a cosmetic procedure to improve the suppleness and appearance of facial skin has been widely practiced by dermatologists and other skin care professionals for over a decade. Recently, the use of microdermabrasion to treat skin conditions or defects such as acne, scarring, and the like has gained significantly in popularity.
The technology of microdermabrasion was developed in Europe and subsequently marketed in the United States. Most microdermabrasion units are closed loop negative pressure systems which pass aluminum oxide crystals onto the skin while simultaneously vacuuming used crystals away. Other systems utilize sodium chloride and positive pressure for superficial skin resurfacing. These systems are expensive and not appropriate for safe use in the home by an untrained individual.
Though reserved for use by a trained professional, the effectiveness of conventional microdermabrasion systems as described above and associated techniques of microdermabrasion have been demonstrated in the literature; see, e.g., Ren-Yeu Tsai, Chen-Nai Wang, Heng-Leong Chan, Aluminum Oxide Crystal Microdermabrasion, Dermatol. Surg., vol. 21, pp. 539-542, 1995, and Elisabeth K. Shim, David Barnette, Kathi Hughes, Hubert T. Greenway, Microdermabrasion: A Clinical and Histopathologic Study, Dermatol. Surg., vol. 27, pp. 524-530, 2001.
A key limitation to these conventional microdermabrasion systems and techniques is that they are performed by a dermatologist or other qualified skin care professional. It would be desirable to provide a microdermabrasion system that is suitable for home use, and that is within the scope of what an average person could perform at home as part of his or her hygienic regimen. Preferably, such a system would include a composition suitable for in-home application, and would not involve specialized machinery that would require specialized expertise or be cost-prohibitive. Preferably, the composition would not impair or reduce the barrier function of the skin, and most preferably would improve skin barrier function following microdermabrasion.